Better
by Little Kaiser
Summary: After hundreds of years, the Queen finally returns to Equestria. Celestia and Luna should be happy, right? Of course they should. But life decided to give them a little taste of what it takes to get there. And happiness does come with a price after all.
1. Chapter 1

It is almost sundown.

Scenes like these appear to me very often nowadays. Ever since Twilight Sparkle's coronation, I feel like the weights on my shoulders have finally been lifted off. I dare say, I haven't assisted in a single Day Court in months now. National Assemblies? When was the last time I even considered that? International meetings: even those have—finally—become history to me. Not that I want it to stop, but believe me, dealing with griffons and dragons and whatnot do tend to give you more than a headache.

It also gives you a heavy shoulder, apparently.

Well, that's not the point, anyway.

I once believed that as a princess, life should be about learning and gathering experiences. I have read tales about past alicorn royalties going on epic adventures here and there. They have practically seen everything there is to offer the eyes, tasted everything there is to offer the mouth, felt everything there is to offer the skin. They'd probably known this universe like the back of their hooves.

I... would like to do that every once in a while.

I wish to stress the mention of my title much more than anything I had said, because that is what a princess really needs to do. Discover this world, be acquainted with the inhabitants, learn from them. And when the time comes, we will finally be fit enough to take over the throne.

Off the record though, I'd rather let Twilight take over the throne than Luna. Don't get me wrong; Luna is a great thinker: a philosopher even. But she just needs more experience in governance. That, and maybe getting along better with the citizens. And she also needs to crack down on playing games. Seriously, How does she become that addicted? The moon... doesn't seem to have much entertainment to offer.

We are no more different than any other ordinary filly in this kingdom. I and Luna; we are both daughters of another mare and stallion. Only that they happen to be the King and Queen of Equestria.

It has been fifteen centuries. Since then, I've been waiting for them. Like I've been waiting for Luna's return.

Waiting has become a second nature to me. Ever since Mother and Father left, I've been waiting for them. Ever since I and Luna were elected Regents of the Sun and Moon—thus becoming the surrogate rulers of the land—we have been forced to wait in that prison of a Day Court for our subjects to come by and vent their worries, angers, sadness, sometimes even madness. Every single day, it is the same routine. Of course, there are other agendas like National Assemblies and sometimes they do come in to do bizarre things. I just wish that there were more of them that express their gratitude and joy.

Nevertheless, I can't deny the fact that all those years taught me some—if not most—of the things that I need to know in order to govern. I now wish I have the time, the opportunity to do more than just warm the pillows of Canterlot's throne. I think I am more than just wishing it. I think... no, I feel that I need to do more. I need it.

And then, after the events of that fateful day, I used to wait for Luna to come back. Oh, how grateful I am to have her back. Most ponies only know the factual side of the story, but not many have felt connected to the characters. No one would understand what I had to go through. And neither will Luna.

Yet I know that even in the tumbling of my selfish emotions, Luna has her own share of pains. Maybe she went through a lot more, maybe less.

I forgot... she's right besides me.

"It's getting late, Tia," she said, maintaining her calm. But we both know what we're in for, if things turn out badly.

I remember once, a few hundred years back, when a pony came in for Day Court, screaming something in gibberish. All I processed during that short tirade, just before the guards restrained him and threw him out in fear of an assassination attempt, was that I will one day lose someone I loved. The thought of that hadn't really moved me much, knowing that I had already lost Luna to the feeling of hatred and jealousy. His words fell on deaf ears, I would say. It was even harder to believe them when I got Luna back.

I have never been more wrong to believe that.

Mother and Father were summoned to the Council of Stars. All authorities governing all lands in this... universe, are sometimes summoned during their governing lifetime in order to decide on matters. It is not a frequent convention: it happens when a large matter concerning everything comes up.

The trouble with this, is that since the beginning of time, alicorns have always gathered at the far edge of the universe. This is a long-standing tradition. I now wonder why that is a requirement. The Moon seems good enough to be a meeting place.

If the Everfree Forest is littered with dangers that make a stallion cower in the deepest of fears, then the Outer Space is filled with unknown creatures thousands of times more dangerous. I've read, in books written by the most adventurous of these royalties, of monsters called the Constellations. The only ones mentioned by name, is the Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. I believe that this particular alicorn is the reason why they are even here in Equestria.

To go there and make it safely back, they relied on the alignement of celestial bodies, offering a safer and much faster path to jump back to Equestria. This is similar to how Nig-Luna got back from the Moon. If not for this, the journey itself is hundreds of millennium long. Add to that the Constellations and whatnot, and I'm sure no alicorn could make it back alive.

According to my calculations, today is the only day in a thousand years that the bodies align together. Today also marks the exact date when Mother and Father left for the Council of Stars.

After the Sun sets, there will be no other way to return but to journey through the Outer Space. And about that, it's at the brink now. It's half-hidden.

Well... it has been quite a long wait, and I am just about ready to move on.

Maybe today... is goodbye forever.

"Don't cry now Tia, I-I'm sure they'll make it."

"D- Don- leav- m-m-me..."

L-L-Luna h-h-hugged m-m-me. I-I did-didn't sp-speak.

"There, there. It's okay Tia, everything'll be alright."

"Luna, I'm... I'm... scared. I..."

Sh-She t-t-tight-tened her g-g-grip. I c-c-c-...

* * *

Poor Tia.

Even though I missed Mother and Father too, I had never been so soft that I cried. Sure, I had my share of tears. But I never dwelt on the feelings for too long. I know far too well what Mother and Father are capable of, and I'm confident that they will be alright. You just need confidence.

I'm starting to feel bad for Tia. This is the first time I've seen her crying her heart out. She had cried in the past: that I can assure you. But never like this. This feels... it feels just like... the day I was freed from myself.

Tia has always been attached to Mother and Father for as long as I can remember. I was a more... secluded member of the family. Not because they didn't love me: I had been loved equally by our parents, but I remained independent inside the family. I still know she cared for me.

And I admit that after a long time, I started caring for somepony else.

After Mother and Father left, we had to rely on each other. We've been friends ever since my birth. She took care of me when Mother and Father went away to the Council of Stars. I thought that we could get through the years without any trouble. I was wrong.

We started to drift apart. I was the quickest at that, since I never had any trouble with it in the first place. I still couldn't believe that we fought over petty things (and that that eventually turned into a full-scale war). We decided that it's best for us to govern two halves of the same world: day and night. I used to not want to see her face ever again. I couldn't care less about her. I guess I really didn't need her at the time.

But after a while, I finally admitted that ruling the night alone was... well... lonely. I longed for subjects who adored the beauty and mysteries of the dark hours, but nopony did. Then, I... wished that Tia would come and comfort me as I stay and watch over the sleeping citizens.

I guess that being independent also developed my ego. I fought those feelings and persevered, whilst Tia was infinitely revered with the glory of a shining Sun. Of course, jealousy took this chance to strike and... well... the rest is really history.

Damn that- No, I don't need to remember that anymore. It's over.

I could never guess how she feels inside, but I reckon I have some correct answers. The day I was freed from... myself, Tia was overjoyed to have me back. I, however, was filled with so much guilt that I refused to even enter the castle, fearing that the ponies would lock me up in the dungeon. How could someone who betrayed her kingdom deserve a second chance?

But it was that same night that I truly understood her love for me. I thought that she never cared a single dust-bit about my well-beings, but rather it was I who was too blind to see that Tia had built Canterlot; fortified its walls; improved the living standards and rendered prosperity to all ponies under her care for me. She even kept my room tidy while I was gone! She did all that for me. She really did care.

It was just I who didn't. Well, I used to not care.

So I swore from that day on, that I will pledge my loyalty to Celestia, Regent of the Sun, Ruler of Equestria, and most importantly, my big sister. I swore to aid her in all that she needs.

But now I... just wish that I could make her happier. I... don't really know what to do to cheer her up.

Think Luna, think! What makes Tia happy?

I know she'd love a cup of tea right now with honey cereal crackers, enjoying the sunset whilst listening to the breeze blowing past her ears, echoing off the prairies and howling into the vicinity. That, and a nice bath in the spa.

But none of it is appropriate now! Ugh!

How about a race to the moon? She always love a good challenge. Or that time when we tried to bake a cake. Maybe that could do it. Or even...

I... I give up. It's getting late.

Some say, if you look closely enough, you can the Sun flashing green. It may only happen once in a pony's lifetime. Sailors, griffons, dragons, they've always talked about this magical phenomenon in which ponies disappear from the face of Equestria and reappear again some times later. One such pony told me of his friend who vanished thirty years before and reappeared afterwards. The unlucky colt thought that he had fainted. He was taken in such awe when he found out he had missed three decades worth of life. Well, to tell you the truth, I've never seen it before. It may just be a legend, or a hoax.

Maybe Tia has seen it before. I know I haven't.

Wait! There it is! There, that bright light!

It's so... fascinating, and so serene, yet so sad. I guess it is magical. It carries a sort of peace, even in melancholic times like these. I could see the... images of souls dissipating into the dying sunlight. At peace dear beloved, rest now in moonlight's embrace.

And then, the night comes along, and the moon rises, illuminating the land with a soft shine and bringing rest to those who are tired, and relieving the workers from their duties in order to relax themselves.

Wait, what?

Is that? Is that really?! Is it really?!

"Tia quick! Look!"

"Mother!"

"Celestia! Luna!"

* * *

There are no words to express the feeling that I'm feeling. Sure, I had felt relieved when Twilight Sparkle and her friends destroyed Nightmare Moon forever and restored my sister. But this; there is no such comparison. By Mother's name, if somepony were to put me at the edge of the universe, this feeling and force is enough for me to fly all the way back to Equestria; be it that the stars and celestial bodies are aligned or not.

"Mother, we've missed you so much!"

"I know, Celestia. I've missed you both, too."

"Never, ever disappear from us again!" L-Luna cr-cried.

"I won't, ever again. Promise. Nothing else is going to separate us."

W-We exchanged hugs, and spilled all our heart's content. Being a daughter who is always close to her Mother, I couldn't help myself to control my feelings. I could swear she's growing tired of me expressing my concerns over and over again. I know I'm always attached to Mother and Father more than Luna is. I admit that despite being older than Luna, I am... whinier than her.

I know that I should be expecting more than just this. From the old days, I can clearly remember that Luna preferred to be by Mother's left side and I always don't care which side I get to hug because I love Mother anyway. And I know that whenever I have her on one side, my other would be besides Luna or... I've had a feeling since Mother arrived that something is amiss. The puzzle is missing a piece. And I can't see it anywhere.

"Where's Father?"

"Yes, Mother. Where is Father?" Luna asked, surprised.

"Father is... It's a long story."

"What happened to him!?" I demanded.

"He... well, you see, we were on our way back and... Oh, this is complicated."

"Mother, what happened to Father?" Luna asked again. She seems concerned. I am, too.

"He... He traded his place with mines."

"I don't understand Mother. Please, tell us, please... We've been waiting for too long."

"He... He sacrificed himself to save me. I... I couldn't save him, I..."

No.

"I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

The journey back was... uneventful, we kept silent throughout. Tia didn't speak a word. In her eyes, I saw emptiness. It was a blank stare, and that is how she looked like flying all the way home. Her mane was no longer ethereal: it is just strands of poly-chromatic hair. And even the color is threatening to disappear. Her face was devoid of any emotions. She looked exactly like a mannequin.

I hope she gets over it soon. I'd hate to have her looking like that from now on. Nopony would like to see their leader in such a distraught state. The last time she was like this, I had to organize the royal kitchen to make a giant Black Forest cake. She found out about it and gave me a lecture on how not to waste bits on making cake for her. I couldn't give a damn about spending: I know how to make money anyways. So I took a piece of cake and shove it into her mouth. That, and I splattered some frosting on her face. I still remember that food fight; there were cake flying everywhere! I pity the chefs and maids who'd have to clean up afterwards.

To think that Tia is a strong pony might've been... well, not that correct. She may look infallible to the eyes of many of her subjects. But little do they know that deep inside, Tia is as fragile as a shard of crystal glass.

Somehow I'm not as touched by Father's death. I sure miss him, and I will cry someday for him. But today is not that day. I have to be strong for Tia and Mother.

Being independent in the family really is weird. Maybe this is why I easily succumbed into my own feelings: because I was only thinking for myself. I never considered Tia's actions and only saw the consequences as something bad. She didn't deserve the treatment I gave her when she took care of me. I always hated the fact that Mother and Father had to leave, but I was too young at the time to understand.

Or rather, I was too busy with myself.

Ah, at last, Canterlot Castle. I always saw it as a symbol of central power: the edifice that represents our rule over Equestria. Not that ruling is meant with an iron fist or by dictatorship, but rather with power to protect and shield the populace against evils that lurk beyond it's borders.

As far as my readings on Canterlot history post-Nightmare go, Equestria has been the target of several attacks. Attacks that Tia successfully countered. There were dragons, griffons, birds, wolves. Hmmm... I didn't remember seeing Changelings in any of the books.

But somehow, today, I look at this castle not as a stronghold, or a fortress.

I finally am going to say that Canterlot is my home. Since Mother is back, I really feel like I'm just a filly in the house. Yes, Canterlot Castle is my house, the cities are my playground, and the throne is just another place to sit on.

Home sweet home.

"I promise you both, that from this day on, I will retake the throne of this kingdom. It's the least that I can do for your Father." Mother proclaimed with a resolute voice.

Mother hugged us, keeping us snug under her wings. Tia still looked lost.

We stayed that way for quite a while, until Mother finally let go of us. I honestly didn't know what to feel, or what to say. Today has been quite an ordeal.

"C-Come. Let us rest for the night." Tia finally spoke. Her voice is hiding mixed feelings. I can sense it.

We made our way into the Castle. We walked through the main hall, turned to the right and up the staircases until finally, we arrive at the quarters. Tia's room is at the right. My room is opposite of hers. And in front of of us, a wall. I noticed that along our trip, there were no guards. Even besides the doors where they should be.

"Where are all the guards, Tia?"

"I dismissed them for tonight. All the staffs get a day off for today." she said.

"But the castle is an operational building! Where are all the other ponies supposed to go for court?"

"I have redirected affairs to... Ponyville, for a few days."

She tapped at specific places on the wall. Top, sides, then bottom. She traced circles after circles and polygons after polygons. Suddenly a door materialized in front of us. It was Mother's and Father's room. I knew that something lurked behind that wall all along. I could feel a certain breeze at times.

"Welcome home, Mother. I've kept your chambers safe while you were gone." Tia said.

"Thank you, my daughter."

We exchanged our good nights. And then each of us parted ways, into our own rooms. I found my bed cleaned and made up. The pillows look plump and inviting, whilst the bed sheets and duvet are a sure source of warmth. I know that I am the Regent of the Moon, and thus I do not sleep at night, but I've been awake all day, just to wait for Mother. I honestly don't mind a good sleep.

Just before I close the doors, I could hear Mother whispering something.

"My dear, I'm home now, and I'll keep our home safe, like I promised."

"Mother, can I... sleep with you tonight? I know I'm a big mare and I probably should be sleeping in my own bed-"

"Of course you can Luna. Of course you can."

"Thank you, Mother."

I wanted to call Tia over as well, but she was already gone. The hall was empty of sound and pony.

* * *

Where am I?

Who's... Father, is that you?

"Father! You're alive!"

"Hush now, Celestia."

"Father I missed you so much."

"I know. I missed you too. Listen to me, Celestia. I have something important to tell you."

"Yes, Father."

"I know what you have been through all these years. When we left for the Council of Stars, I knew from that moment that you would hate us-"

"I would never hate you!... Well... I guess I was angry because you had to leave behind everything for me to take care of myself."

"I know, my child, and I'm deeply sorry for everything. You were so young at the time. I felt all your troubles and despairs throughout the millennium. But you have to take a look at yourself now, my daughter. You've grown into a true leader of your people. They give you more love than we could ever try to give. So be strong, Celestia. I know that deep inside your heart, you yearn for the protection and care from others. Be strong, and your people shall give you that which your heart desires."

"I will, Father."

"In time, you will meet interesting friends and foes. Do not take a friend for granted, until you test your friendship. And do not the same to a foe, for he may be a closer friend than what you already perceive. Do what your heart tells you to."

"I... I will, Father."

"I love you so much, Celestia. But I cannot be with you for much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Celestia, I'm just a soul. My body is long gone. I'm... dead."

"NO! NO! I WON'T BELIEVE IT! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Celestia, don't cry now."

"It's not fair! It's not fair!"

"I know how you feel my daughter. After all these years, with no one to look after you, yet you had to do the same for others."

"This... isn't... fair..."

"Listen to me Celestia. This will be our last reunion. I will disappear in time's memories. I won't be there anymore to support you but I know that you are more than what you are. Your mother and Luna will always be there to carry you when you can't carry the burden. Promise me one thing my daughter, take good care of yourself. Live a good life. We'll surely meet again someday. Me, your mother, and your sisters."

"Father, please don't go. Please..."

"I'm sorry Celestia, but my time has come. Goodbye my beloved daughter."

"FATHER! NOOO! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE!"

* * *

I woke up crying. I feel pathetic, not sad. Something snapped in me. I-I-I-... I...

WHY?! Why does it have the end this way?! Why am I always the one to shoulder the weight?! And I get nothing from it!

WHY?!

"Aaaarrrgggghhhh!"

"Princess! What happened! Are you hurt?"

"No, no, it was just... a dream. It's all."

"Al-Alright."

"Please, dismiss yourself Lieutenant. It is still too early to return for work."

"Yes, Your Highness."

I hope he hadn't seen the tears on my cheek.

The door was closed shut. I cast a mute shield around my room.

I laid in the cover of my duvet, staring at the ceiling. I... I just can't stop these tears flowing down my face.

It's just not fair. No one is going to cover for me. I'm always the one who has to step up front. And I'll always lose something dear for the sake of others. Why can't anyone be my hero, and save me from this... tragedy.

Haven't I been through enough torment!? When they left, when Luna left. How much longer must I carry on!?

Nopony ever cared to ask me how I feel, to soothe me when I'm troubled, to hold me tightly when I'm alone. None of my subjects really cared for me! All they expected was for me to solve their problems! And then, they go back home with a smile, knowing that Princess Celestia is going to save their day! While I sat on the throne, awaiting the next doomed fate that needs to be saved. Don't they all know that I too have a heart!? A heart that has weakened over time!?

' So be strong, '

When Father was here, I felt safe. There was a king to protect me from torments, from evils that reign outside. Nopony dared to challenge his reign because it was faultless. No one bore malicious intents towards him: they revere him. Our family was the emblem of nobility at it's finest.

Mother was no less greater: she was an excellent war marshal who fended off an entire battalion of griffons back then. Although the land under our rule wasn't as great as it is now, she had preserved order nevertheless.

All that is history. Father is gone. Forever.

' So be strong, '

But... at least, I still have Mother. And Luna.

Why am I so selfish? So... egoistic? Am I... really that childish? I'm thousands of years old, for goodness sake! Father's right. Take a look at what has happened to Equestria. It has been more prosperous than ever! Peace has been kept for longer than I could ever remember.

And I have trusted friends. They were always there besides me. Shining Armor, Cadence, Luna, The Elements of Harmony, and... my faithful student. Twilight was always besides me. She never turned her back on me. She has even saved me once, for goodness sake! How could I be so blind! They loved me more than Father!

' So be strong, '

Father's right. I must be strong. For Mother, for Luna, for my people. I shall become the true Regent of the Sun.

Thank you Father, for your words. I will hold on to them till I die.

Somehow, I feel that Father had forgotten that Luna was the only sister I had.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so happy that I woke up earlier than Tia! It is still dark! The sun is scheduled to be up in about half an hour, but I feel as fresh as a blooming tulip! Being a nocturnal creature, I am used to resting in the morning. But I thought that since Mother is back, I wanted to spend more time with her.

So I... I wouldn't say cheat, but... let's just say magic can help you sleep longer for less.

I can brag about this during breakfast! She's always the one to top me at everything. Well, she is highly skilled anyways. But not today! Today, Tia goes down- I mean, she won't beat me! Ahahaha!

The castle staffs had been back about an hour ago. Especially the maids. They clean the place every day. There are dozens of them loitering the corridors in the early hours. They clean the castle from top to bottom: you won't find a speck of dust when they're done.

The head maid, Squeaky Clean, leads a group of around 30 ponies. They can clear the big throne room in about 40 minutes. Flat. However I'm starting to think that sometimes, I'm talking to a squadron captain rather than a well-behaved mare. Celestia recruited her because she could get the job done much faster, compared to the previous one.

I had nothing to do in particular. I had been flying outside to get some pre-dawn air (which is by far the best). Maybe I'm going to watch them clean the quarters. Tia'll be so surprised that she woke up late!

"Alright everybody, we've got some time in our hands. Cleanup plan CP-1364, 40/20, squadrons engage, ground troops engage!" the captain ordered.

"Aye, aye, Captain Squeaky Clean!" the maids responded, disciplined as ever.

And off they went: pegasi, unicorns and earth ponies rushed to clean with a remarkable feat of precision polishing and 10-second top-to-bottom curtain steam ironing. The hall looked gorgeous: like the residence we used to stay at in the North a long time ago.

"Captain, what is this door doing here?" inquired one of the maids.

"Odd. I've never seen this door before."

I forgot about that.

"Troops, we're going in. Brace yourselves for heavy dust."

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

Oh no! I better stop them from-

"Captain! There's an intruder!" one of the maids shouted.

"What?!" the captain replied. She doesn't sound too amused.

"Over there!"

"It must be Chrysalis!"

Oh no. This isn't going to go well.

"Call the guards!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Panic mode!"

"Prison break! Wait, what?"

"Shut up and run!"

It's chaotic up there! There are ponies everywhere!

"Calm down!" Squeaky Clean shouted. Ugh! I can't get up the stairs! They're rushing down!

"Ponies, please, do not panic." Mother said.

"No! No don't! Don't eat me! I have children!" one of the maids pleaded.

"I'm not going to eat you. Let me explai-"

"No, you're not explaining anything! Maids! Formation V-750, attack sequence 70705!"

Oh no! They're forming up a battle position. Wait, are they actually thinking of-

"No, wait! Please hea-"

"CHARGE!"

I only heard Mother's scream from downstairs. I hope Tia's awoken from all this ruckus.

"Gagh- Ple- Uh- Pleas- I ca- Can't- Brea-"

"No you can't! And you're not going to!"

"Ce- Cel- C- I'm- suf-"

"MAIDS! Break formation! NOW!" Tia shouted in her Royal Canterlot Voice. That must've hurt.

"[gasp]... Ackh..- [cough]"

"What is the meaning of this, Squeaky Clean?"

"Princess, let us take care of this intruder! We will protect you, even if we have to die!"

"Stand down, Squeaky Clean. No need for that."

"But Princess, who else could this... alicorn be?! We all know that there is only 4 in the entire land. She must be Chrysalis! She could shape-shift into anything!"

"No, no, I assure you that she is not here in Canterlot."

"Then, who is this?"

"This? Well... this is-"

"I am Queen Galatea." Mother spoke.

"I don't recognize such pony. Are you a spy?"

"No, she's not, Squeaky Clean. Now please, leave us."

"Very well then, I answer to my Princess' request. I'm letting you off this time. But don't think I'm done here. I'm keeping my squeaky clean eyes on you."

"Nonsense, Squeaky Clean, she is of no threat. Now please, leave us. I will take care of this room myself."

"No need to Your Highness, it has already been done."

"Th-Thank you, Squeaky Clean."

"My pleasure, Your Highness."

If I'm correct, she should be giving Mother that 'I've got my eyes on you' look.

I hear them leaving the room. The rest of the maids are descending the stairs in three files. Their commander is last to descend. They make a march down the halls, towards the maid quarters. There are so many of them that the castle had to be extended in order to create a living quarters for them.

Now that I thought about it, I think it's better for them to stay with the guards rather than in their own quarters. They seem to be about the same caliber as them anyways. What with all that military attitude and all. Maybe that'll even toughen the guards up!

Oh well, I better see what happened to Mother.

"Don't worry Mother, I'll make sure she stays away from you."

"Such soldierly attitude. What happened to them?"

"She just likes the military way of doing things. Her subordinates are... 'polished' to work in such a disciplined manner."

"Are you still alive Mother? I was worried a bit."

"What a way to ask Mother a question, Luna." Tia snapped at me.

"What? I'm just asking. I know what Squeaky's capable of."

"I'm... a bit crushed. But I'm fine, Luna."

"Very well then, come, let us get ready for breakfast." Tia said.

* * *

I think I need to lecture the maids about not being so suspicious about foreign ponies in the castle. It's becoming more frequent after the Changeling invasion. I still hope those diplomats from Zebrica weren't too... terrorized by them. I've even heard new staffs getting interrogated using tickling feathers! Outrageous!

Needless to say, that'll be a job for another time. Right now, we're all starving.

Breakfast used to be with myself and Luna. We'd only ever talk about what we did when either one was awake. But now, the nostalgia of family is just too much to take in. Years ago, Mother would have a hoofful of cooks and servant to help her in the kitchen. The castle was much smaller than what it is now. It was practically a manor.

The castle had grown in size ever since we made a new model of governance. Everything is integrated within these walls: defense, education, agriculture, economy: you name it. It keeps things much tidier. But I'm beginning to think that maybe outsourcing some of these functions elsewhere is a good idea. Or maybe have a representative office so that those who are too far away could attend to business without having to-

"That, smells nice. What delicacies have appeared during my leave?"

Oh, yes, I forgot that we're in the dining hall.

The foods are served. Hyacinth and fresh tulips with steamed bread. On top of that, vanilla flowers. Honestly, it's not my most favored breakfast, but it'll do for today. Although those hyacinth do look... tantalizing in particular. And also, I think Mother has never seen bread before.

"A lot, Mother. We have cereals, coffee, tea, cake and whatnot."

"I sure have a lot of catching up to do."

"Just like me Mother. But I have a few years head-start in front of you." Luna said, stopping herself in the middle of chewing a bread. She must be damned hungry to have started without us.

"Yes, I know." Mother re-

"Wait, how do you know about... that?"

"I can feel her. I was deeply saddened by that, but there was nothing I could do."

"Well, in any case, it's all over now." Luna said.

"Yes. Now let's eat. I'm starving." I finished.

I'm starting with the hyacinth. Mother took some bread. Luna took her second portion of bread.

"By the way Tia, did you notice something off this morning?" Luna asked, her voice sounding suspicious.

"Not anything in particular. There was that commotion with Squeaky earlier. Nothing else caught my attention."

"Really? You didn't notice anything at all?"

"No-Alright Luna, what are you up to this time?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just noticed that I was... up a tad bit earlier than somepony."

"Ugh, really Luna? Really? You know that you got lucky today."

"Speaks the Princess of the Sun. Maybe if I left you dozing off for another half an hour the Sun might wake you up itself."

"Hmph. Whatever, Luna."

"My, my. Always getting on each other's nerves." Mother interrupted.

"Tia always boasts over me Mother."

"No I do not! Don't misjudge things Luna."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't."

"Whatever, Luna."

I can't believe that I'm blowing raspberries right now. It's... so not me!

"Alright you two. That's enough." Mother said as she broke us from our little quarrel. I sure missed these moments when we were younger.

"So Mother, what do you want to do today? Your announcement is due in three days as we prepare a ceremony for your return." I asked her.

"I thought you'd want me to take over today."

"I though so, too. Then again, you had just came back. It wouldn't be right to ask you to govern a land that you aren't even used to anymore yourself."

"I guess you're right."

"I have to figure out how to catch you up on things that has been happening to these lands. I'm guessing that you wouldn't want to dive into history books like Luna at the moment."

"Not that it's boring Mother, but I think that some ponies do not even know how to document things properly! I had to read an entire book 5 times in order to understand what it's talking about. And I still have some doubts about my understanding." Luna said.

"Well, I don't mind doing some reading myself."

"Somehow I can't help thinking that you and Luna might end up like my former student, Twilight Sparkle. She would just read books day and night. When she lived here, she barely got out of the library!"

"Oh... well I wouldn't want to govern the lands from inside the library, if that really is what would happen to me." Mother said, sounding a bit concerned.

"Sending her out to make some friends in Ponyville worked wonders, though."

"Oooh! I know what we can do!" Luna exclaimed.

"You do?"

"We can go out! Yes! A day out together! Make some new friends, meet some ponies! It'll be the best way to learn!"

"I thought you weren't too keen on making friends. I still remember what you told me you did during Nightmare Night."

"Well, sister, I've learned my lessons. Oooh, where shall we go? Oh, how about Manehattan? Maybe Baltimare? Or maybe Vanhoover. Or Horseshoe Bay!"

"Oh Luna, I know where you want to go. You just want to go to the video arcade, don't you?"

"No I do not! Life is not only about games, you know!?"

"Well, I still think it's a perfect idea. How about you, Mother?"

"I couldn't agree more to it. I guess meeting some fellow ponies would help me get in touch with things again." Mother answered.

"You know what, Tia? Maybe you agreed with me just so that you could overdose in cake!"

"Take that back!"

"Ahah! I knew it!"


	4. Chapter 4

We decided to disguise ourselves and go around the city like normal pegasi. Truth be told, hiding my horn is weird. As a magic power-user, I don't feel the strain of asserting a spell permanently, but it still leaves a hint of feeling that my mana is constantly being used up.

It feels like a fly on your horn. I don't like it!

On top of that, I had to even alter my coat! I look a bit lighter blue: like pastel, or slate! And my mane is short! Tia's so lucky to have to just change her hair color. Her mane is still long, albeit being monochromatic now. It's pink.

How childish is that? I mean, pink! Even Pinkie Pie makes pink look mature. With Tia's coat, it looks more like she's an overgrown filly who is too naive to grow up! Sheesh! Add another purple tone and she becomes that... filly I saw in Ponyville. What was her name again? Sweetie?

Mother, however, looks like a different pony altogether. There is no way to recognize her other than by her voice. And even that has been altered slightly. I wonder why that is necessary. She is already long forgotten, so to say. Changing appearances completely doubles that fact.

Other than that, we also called each other by our true names. Luna and Celestia are what we call formal addresses. I am Selene, and Tia is Sol. Mother's name is Cyprus. It is an odd name by standards. Ponies do come up with bizarre ideas sometimes.

We had started the tour by going around the Eastern Coastlines of Equestria. We went up to Manehattan, just to give Mother a taste of high society. We forced her to try some haute couture articles, but she didn't want to. Tia tried some, to my utmost surprise. She and 'high life' clothes don't mix well! She doesn't look good in it either. Well... at least not to mares.

Then we flew down towards Fillydelphia and Horseshoe Bay. We had a stroll at the beach. Mother loved it so much that she wanted to stay the whole day. Luckily Tia didn't agree to that, else we'd have to spend extra bits for the hotel. I honestly would just tell them we're royalty and stay there for free. But that would be abuse of power.

I hadn't stop by the video arcade, and Tia still hasn't bought any cake. She's holding up fine, I see.

And now, the three of us are flying over the hills of Unicorn Range, towards Vanhoover. These parts have never ceased to awe me. We always get to fly by Winsome Falls. Above it all: the city of Cloudsdale.

"Equestria has grown a lot since I've left. T-Technology? Is that it? Culture. Fa-Fashion. Fine dining. I DO have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes. I think that discovering it first-hoof got you to understand more about the society we now live in." Tia said.

"Well, I certainly wish that... dresses, is that it? I do wish that they aren't so... well, attractive to males."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry if the salesponies made some crude remarks about me. I can't get them to stop staring at me."

"As your Mother, it doesn't feel the slightest bit right when your daughter gets dirty looks like that."

"Look everyone. We're almost there, I can see the buildings." I shouted to them from up front.

"What sort of place is Vanhoover?" Mother asked.

"It's just a corner in Equestria. It's a very calm place. They have a beautiful woodland outside the city." Tia answered.

"It sounds perfect for a stroll."

"I've never tried it myself, but I guess it does."

"Mother, I have a question: why do you need to disguise yourself so heavily? I mean, practically no one remembers how you look anymore." I asked her, my curiosity finally getting the better of me.

"You're wrong about that, Selene. Someone does remember who I look like. And I'm sure she's around in these lands still."

"And who's tha-?" Agh!

Wha- why is everything so dim?! What? What is the meaning of this! Why am I inside a coc- Oh snap.

"Sele-" I heard Tia shouting.

Tia- Ughh, too late.

"My oh my, who would be so stupid as to not take precautions when venturing through uninhabited lands. Haven't they told you about monsters in these parts?"

"How dare you! I ought to have you buried in the grounds for a thousand years!"

"Oohoohoo, that sounds familiar. And who are you to stop me? You're just a colorful pegasus, that's who you are!"

"I'm-... Let them go! Or else..."

"Or else what? What could a pegasus like you can do to stop me, Chrysalis, the Queen of the Hive?"

I can't see much from inside this cocoon. There's only a small cutout layered with transparent membrane. But I thought I saw Mother blast her away.

"What? But how could- How could you do that?"

"Oh don't bother, you won't even get to hear the answer after I exterminate you, you puny little insect."

"You... Take... That... BACK!"

It's like a light show out there!

"What!? It didn't even-"

"You think that you can compare to me? I'm sure you're a few thousand years mistaken."

"SILENCE!"

There was a flash.

"Your aim is awfully misplaced. Have you even fired a beam before becoming a Queen?"

"I've done more than you could ever fathom!"

"We'll see about that."

They're trading beams. Mother is skillfully dodging. She only ever fires a beam when the opponent is caught off-guard. She always goes for mêlée in order to find that chance. Sometimes, she gets to deliver a final blow. Father always hates it because it always destroys either the entire battlefield or the castle.

Chrysalis, however... Hmph! I bet I can down her much faster than Tia could. She's not even trained to dodge counter-attacks. Look at her: Mother is easily chipping her wings off.

And- Ouch, that must've hurt. She should have never tried to have a beam duel with Mother. Even Father is cautious when he does. The last time they did that, our house was missing it's other half. We had to sleep in Tia's room. All of us. Even the staffs. Luckily it was big enough and Tia didn't mind sharing her blanket with-

Wait. Why did they stop fighting?

"What... What is this mana print... It- Can- But- No, this must be a mistake!"

"No, the feelings never lie. I know it like the f- Could it be? Gaea, is that you?"

"No, no it can't be! You'r-You're not her!"

I heard Chrysalis scream. She seems to be fleeing.

Ah, freedom! It's so icky in that cocoon.

"Sol, Selene, are you alright?"

"We're fine Mother. This happened to us once before." Tia said.

"I'm glad you're safe."

"Mother, you look so... shocked a while ago. What did she do to you?" I asked her.

"Or rather, what did you do to her?" Tia added.

"I... I traded beams with her. But when it collided, I could feel a particular mana print from her attack."

"Did... you know her from before?" I asked.

"No, I've never seen such creature before, but that feeling, that touch of magic. There is no mistake."

"Who is she then?" we both said in tandem.

"That... that was Gaea."

"Who's that Mother? One of your friends?"

"No... she isn't."

"Well? Who is she?"

"She's... your sister."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"It pains me from time to time to think and talk about her, but let me explain to you both, so that you know that you have a sister, at the very least."

We decided to go to Vanhoover anyway. We've lodged ourselves at a small café to have some tea. We weren't that far away from the city when the commotion happened. Rather than turning back to Canterlot to rest, it's better to do so as soon as possible: hence the decision.

"If you insist, Mother." I said.

"You two weren't the only daughters I had. There had been another. The first one."

That justifies what Father had said. He didn't mistakenly mention another sister after all.

"Is she our half-sister?" Luna asked. Inquisitive as always.

"Selene, be quite!"

"No, no, you all had the same father. But she was much, much older than any of you. She was born a thousand years before you, Sol."

"Oh..."

"She was gone shortly before you were born. There were sightings of her going towards the Everfree Meadows and vanishing into the distance. I thought she'd never return, but I know now that I'm mistaken."

"But, if she's our sister, shouldn't she be an alicorn?" Luna asked, again.

"Yes, she was. But I do not know why she has become what she is now."

"I do know why. We had a little chat back then."

"Is it comfortable in there?"

"Let go of me Chrysalis!"

"Such a clichéd line, Celestia. Then you're going to banish me to the moon, are you not? Like what you did to Luna!?"

"How did you know about that?!"

"Believe me, I've seen you do it before. When you sent Luna to the moon. I've been on these lands far longer than you have. It has been two thousand years at least. I've even gained so much desire for the throne that I've been transformed into this. You have no idea how many times I've entered and left Canterlot without you noticing. Heck, I've even been by your bedside!"

"You sick creature."

"I see, so that is why."

"She won't be bothering you anymore. I can assure you."

"Quite the contrary, Sol, she will. Now that she knows I'm back, she will try to retake the throne again. Which is why we need to find her."

"Is that then the reason for your disguise?" Luna asked.

"Yes."

"What will you do to her when we find her?" I asked anxiously.

"I hope that she will still listen to reasons. She wanted the throne so much. She even dreamt of it when she was young. It was her sworn mission."

"And if she doesn't?"

"It's best that she be locked up so that she doesn't do any more harm."

Lock up my own sister?

Sure, she has done unforgivable things in the past. I know that she's not the one to listen to reasons. But I've never tried to reason with her myself. Not that I was in any position to do so, anyways. And I didn't even know it was her in the first place!

How could I protect my family from my own family?

"Very well, we shall hunt her down. If she agrees to come with us back home, so be it. If she doesn't, then the dungeons is where she will go, until she changes her mind."


	5. Chapter 5

Everfree Forest. Who wouldn't have thought that vile creatures such as Changelings came from here.

Then again, why didn't anyone find these creatures here, even after thousands of years? Are they so skillful in blending into the society that everypony took them for granted? Or is it that ponies just cared too much for their lives to index the wildlife inside this place?

The whole hive must be in these parts! Ponyville is in more danger than ever!

Normally, we would've taken a company of soldiers to besiege them, just in case the situation gets out of hand. Even though Mother is excessively capable of wiping them out herself, it is considered a standard operating procedure. Even the griffons and dragons do it.

But this, this is neither war nor is it for security. This is a family matter.

Yet the thought of that is what I find unusually hard to accept. I have so many more unanswered questions that I want Mother to answer.

Why must you be so closed?

"I'm nervous Tia. I know that we've fought each other before, but it has never pleased me. I never thought that I'd have to fight another sibling again."

"Calm your mind Luna. This is for the best of our interests."

"I know what it's for. But does saving a country really warrants this much sacrifice? I'd be glad to offer my life to serve Equestria. But my sister's life. Is it really the price a ruler must pay?"

"I'm afraid so. We don't have much choice to make here."

"How could you say that!? It is a question of family!"

"I don't like it any more than you do, Luna. And I probably hate this idea more than you do. But it needs to be done."

We continued looking for Gaea. It has been a long day of search in the Everfree, and I'm tired of looking. Mother is patrolling the skies above us.

"Hey Luna, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it sister?"

"How are you so composed?"

"How do you mean?"

"You didn't cry as much as I did when you... you know... these last few days, we didn't have such a happy time."

"I ponder about it as well. Maybe I've had enough sorrow back at the Moon to not feel any more these days. You know how I am. I'm virtually stuck in my own world. Nothing mattered until something happens. And even if it did, I sometimes couldn't care less. Maybe that's how I became so... cold-hearted and selfish."

"No you're not. I know that you do care for us. But I never really understood how you managed to hide your emotions so well."

"I know for one that I share Mother's traits: a war horse."

"Luna."

"Yes Tia?"

"I... I love you with all my heart. I'll protect you from harm, even if I have to sacrifice my life."

"Tia... I... love you too."

I hugged her. We were both tired but that gave us a moment of peace.

"Come sister, let us find Gaea."

"Yes."

* * *

"The old castle."

"Such a nostalgia." Tia said, a tinge of sentimentality in her voice.

"Indeed."

We trekked on for another half an hour. We sensed the presence of another being around these parts. Maybe she's hiding here. But why?

"Why would she run here?" Tia asked.

"Maybe it's because Gaea is too ashamed to come back."

"I get that, but she should've been back at her colony. Unless this is where it is."

"Look. Over there, it's her. I'll go get Mother. Don't do anything yet."

I flew as fast as I could. Mother had surveyed the skies bordering the ridges. I know that leaving her alone is a bad idea. I can feel it. I wished I hadn't volunteered and had forced her to go instead.

Mother, where are you?

"Luna! Have you found her?"

"Come quick! We found her at the old ruins!"

"Lead the way!"

We flew back to the ruins as fast as we could.

The flight seemed longer. I don't know why, and I couldn't explain it rationally, but it just feels longer. If I timed the flight I took to arrive to Mother, I'd say it would be about 20 seconds. What was 20 seconds is now growing to be a minute, and it threatens to become longer.

I have an unusually queasy feeling in my stomach. My mind is going crazy, my body is trying to thrash forward. I need to get to her, damn it! Let me go! I need to get to my sister! MOVE IT! MOVE FASTER!

Oh... no...

I'm used to hearing haunting noises of ghosts and phantoms; souls crossing over from this world to the other. I wasn't scared a bit. It became background noise to me.

But what I hear now is the scariest thing of all: Tia screaming.

"Aaaahhhh!"

"TIA!"

"Stand back, or I'll rip her wings out!"

Tia is pinned to the ground! She-She's bl-bleeding so badly! He-Her ho-horn is b-broken!

T-T-Tia! Ho-ho-hold on! I-

"You thought that I hadn't noticed you!? You should've cast a disable spell before leaving."

"Let her go, Gaea!" M-Mother yelled.

"No, Mother. Not until this mare here hands me over the throne!"

"Please, I beg you. I mean you no more harm. I'm sorry for what I've done."

"You should be, Mother. You knew that it was my duty, my destiny. I was destined to rule Equestria. But you were too selfish to let go. Father was ready to hand it over but you thought I was unfit! How dare you interfere with my destiny!"

"I know I made a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I had to.

"T-Te-Tell u-us th-the t-t-truth... P-P-Plea-Please..." Tia murmured weakly.

"I wish it hadn't come to this. Fine then, I will tell you all that happened."

* * *

"Look Mother! I got my cutie mark! It's a cutie mark of... what is that?"

"Oh how wonderful! Let me take a look at it. It... It looks like a cutie mark of... Equestria."

"That's silly! What does it mean?"

"That means, your special talent is this land. You're it's caretaker. You will one day feed it, nurture it, sow seeds in it and build wonders from it."

"Does that mean... I'll become the ruler of Equestria?"

"..."

"Mother?"

"...Yes, you will."

* * *

"Gaea, what are you doing with my regalia?"

"Look Mother, I'm the ruler of Equestria!"

"Now dear, don't play with those."

"But it's cool, and nice! It's so shiny! I want one!"

"When your time comes, you will get one, my dear."

"When will that be Mother?"

"I don't know. You just have to be a good little filly and wait for it."

* * *

"Mother, those ponies at school bullied me again! Can't I do anything about them?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Then I'll show them that magic-"

"No, no, Gaea. Your magic is not for hurting other ponies."

"But what else have I got? I'm not as strong as Commander Hurricane!"

"Well, I suppose you can-"

"YES! Thank-"

"Silence! I'm not done talking yet."

"Awww... But Mother-"

"Now I did say you can. But I want you to think : is that fit for a ruler? A ruler who protects her people?"

"...No, but I don't want to be bullied all the time!"

"They might throw rocks or hurtful remarks about you, Gaea, but you mustn't do the same to them. Be patient, and always treat them well. They might just change the second you start doing that."

"I... I'll try, Mother."

* * *

"Gaea, I do not want you to use your powers ever again!"

"What is it now Mother? Is it that stallion complaining about his broken leg?"

"Have you no heart? Have you not learned from what I taught you all these centuries?"

"Yes, I have. To rule over a kingdom means to show your subjects that you are boss!"

"I have never said anything like that!"

"Well, Mother, that is what I have learned from our lessons."

"Please, I only ask of you to stop this madness. Think about your subjects. Think about others."

"I'm sorry Mother, but I will soon be the ruler of these lands and I will rule as I see fit!"

* * *

"OUT OF THESE LANDS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"I won't go away, Mother. This is what my destiny is. What my cutie mark tells me."

"I will not let a failure rule over Equestria!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me loud and clear, Gaea. No. Failure. Shall. Rule. Over. Equestria!"

"I am not a failure!"

"This land needs to be governed by peace and harmony. You, of all ponies, have not a slightest bit of that in you."

"If you won't hand me over the throne, then I'll take it myself!"

"No."

"Let me go! I said LET ME GO!"

"I'm sorry Gaea, but this is for your own good."

"NOOOO!"

* * *

"Now do you understand what she has done?"

"I never meant for you to become corrupted, Gaea. Believe me, I only wanted you to learn what being a mare with great power really means. I was afraid that power may cause you to deviate, thus I ordered you to be patient. But something had corrupted you during those years."

"Yes, there was. It's you!"

"Unhand her, Gaea!" I shouted.

"Look at our dear little pony here. Didn't you try to kill her before? I can get the job done for y-"

"Let go of your sister Gaea." Mother interrupted.

"What? Sister? This pony is my sister?"

"Yes. They both are."

"HAHAHAHA! This makes it so much more fun than I'd imagined!"

What is she doing!? NO DON'T-

AUGHHHH! Her scream! Tia!

"Celestia!"

"Don't worry sister, maybe if you decide to become a Changeling you'll regrow that wing!"

How dare she!

"Damn you!"

I'll cut her damned head off! Don't move! Stay still you damned horse!

"Take this!"

Agghh! That was a nasty beam shot. What? She's gon-

"Do you really want me to cut off this precious little head of yours?"

She's too fast! Her blade is stuck in my neck! Luckily I cast an iron skin before fighting her. But my neck is still bleeding. A lot too.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Agh! Sh-She's really going to-

"Stop it!" Mother screamed.

"Hmph. I don't need her anyways. Such weakling."

Gaahh! Ou... Ouch... That kick hurts so much. I think I have a broken bone.

"I'm taking over Canterlot, Mother. This time no one's going to stop me. Not even you."

She's flying away, in the direction of Canterlot.

"Luna, are you alright?"

"I'm alright. I came to battle prepared. Though I am a bit roughed up."

"Come, we need to get back to Canterlot before she gets there!"

"What about Tia? She's hurt!"

"I'll carry her back."

A thought hit my mind.

"No, I think it's best to leave her in Ponyville with Twilight Sparkle, her student. Or rather, her former student."

"Alright."

"L... Luna..." Tia called weakly, eyes filled with tears; her body broken.

"Hold on Tia, you'll be alright. It's my turn to protect you now."


	6. Chapter 6

[bang]

Open up Twilight Sparkle!

[bang]

Hurry! We don't have much time!

[bang]

Where is that mare!

"Hang on! Hang on! I'm coming!"

"Who could be coming at this hour? It's too late for any visitors." That tiny dragon, Spike, said from behind the door.

"I know, Spike. I even had to rush my bath! I think I still have some soap in my ears. This better be worth my time."

Ugh! Hurry up!

[bang]

"Ughh. Who is i-"

"Twilight! Get some water and medicines! Quick!"

"OHMYGOSH! Princess Luna?! What are you doing here? OHMYGOSH! YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"Hurry! Celestia's hurt!"

"What!? Where is she?!"

"Go get those medicine!"

"Al-Alright! Spike! Get some pail of water! Quick!"

* * *

It's a good thing that she didn't panic more than she already has. For an emergency response, she took longer than needed. I had started to heal my own wounds using magic. But I can't heal Tia's wounds. I don't even think it is able to be healed.

"I had already cauterized her wounds. Now administer some antiseptic. And wrap the cloth around her body where her wingjoint is. That should prevent infection of any sort."

"..."

"What's wrong Twilight?"

"I-I-I c-c-c-can't do it, Princess."

"Twilight, listen. Tia's badly hurt and if you don't help her, she might even die of this little injury."

"Little?! This is insane! Her wing was pulled out! It wasn't even cut!"

"Quite! Now wrap that bandage around her."

"I can't Princess. I'm... I think I'm going to be sick."

"Twilight, stay strong for her, please. She has been through a lot these few days. She needs your help now. She taught you well, didn't she? Now please, help your teacher. She needs it. Please."

"O-Ok, I'll try."

Finally she mustered some strength to bandage Tia's wingjoint. It doesn't look good. Even if alicorns are blessed with long life, they certainly are not invincible. Losing a limb to us is just as similar to any normal pony.

She'll be handicapped for the rest of her life.

"Princess, who did this to her?"

"I don't have the time to tell you everything now. But let's just say a wicked pony did this to her. Listen, I have to go now. Keep her safe, and don't let her leave the library until I return. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes Princess."

"Take good care of her Twilight. She's my sister, but more importantly she's your teacher, your surrogate mother."

"I will, Princess."

I have to make haste towards the castle. Tia won't be able to follow suit. We can handle this matter on our own. Mother had already went ahead to Canterlot to stop Gaea. I hope that they hadn't started fighting yet. I wouldn't want to miss the fun.

* * *

"Finally, I am the ruler of Equestria! AHAHAHAHA-"

"In your dreams, Gaea."

"Looks like somepony is here to object! You're too late Mother! The throne of Equestria is mine now! NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM RULING THESE LANDS! NOT EVEN YOU!"

"Gaea, what happened to you? Why have you become so?"

"I grow tired of hearing your complaints, Mother. I have told you enough!"

"You haven't told me anything worthy of my attention."

"Really? Perhaps I just need to highlight it better. YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU MADE ME EVIL!"

"Gaea, I told you that it wasn't me. I would never wish such ill fate upon you."

"THEN WHY DID YOU BURY ME IN THE EARTH?!"

"I knew you needed time to be patient, but believe me, I never taught you to be so thoughtless of your subjects and arrogant of your powers. I buried you so that you could think over your actions."

"And I have, Mother. All those while, I've learned that you really despised the idea of me taking over the throne ever since I got my cutie mark. You were jealous of me because you would never have the chance to rule like I would. You tried to soften me by making me a considerate ruler. You tried to brainwash me into being a wimp! But I didn't back down, and you knew from the day I broke that stallion's leg that you had no more control over me! So you went and buried me!"

"..."

"Well, Mother? I'm only saying the truth, aren't I?"

"I thought that I could be rid of my inner demons. I thought that I could be free from my own disease. I worked so hard to extinguish it, but it seems that it'll never work. I'm just cursed to bear it for my entire life. As is my children."

"What are you rambling about, Mother?"

"You're right. I was jealous. I could still laugh at how I got jealous of my own daughter, while I am Queen. I guess we both have the same problem, you and I."

"What!?"

"Ego problems. And I know just how to fix it."

* * *

"Uhhh... Gaea... Gaea why... why did you betray us..."

"Princess! You're awake!"

"Twiligh... Where am I?"

"Luna brought you here to the library. Are... Are you alright?"

"Wate... I need water..."

"I'll get some for you! Wait here!"

My body is aching so badly. I'm so tired. My head is spinning. Ohhh...

"Twilight, where... Where are you?"

"Don't move too much, you're seriously injured."

"Al... Alright."

"Here you go Princess. Open your mouth, I'll help you drink."

"Thank... Thank you, Twilight."

"Now let me just finish cleaning you up a bit."

She's... washing my coat. Combing my mane. My tail. I look... I look... gorgeous.

Twilight... Thank you... Thank you for... taking care... of me.

"I washed your wounds while you're asleep. Are you hungry Princess? I can ask Spike to cook something for you."

"No, thank you, Twilight. I'm... fine."

"Oh Princess, I was so worried when I saw you. There were gashes everywhere and... your horn is broken and your wing is... your wing is..."

I just have to hug her. She needs it right now. She's losing to her emotions.

"Twilight, don't worry too much about it. The horns will regrow in time. My wings may not, but it does not restrain me."

"But how are you going to fly?"

"I don't always need to, Twilight. I can still become myself without them."

"But it's just not right! You don't... look like the princess I remembered. Your... beauty. It's lost. Forever."

"I'm flattered, Twilight. No one has ever said that to me before."

"Princess, who did this to you?"

"It was G-Chrysalis."

"I thought we had banished her!? Is she still here?!"

"I'm afraid so, yes. She's-"

Going to Canterlot to take over the throne.

"Princess? Are you alright?"

"I must go, Twilight. I need to go back to Canterlot."

"But Luna said that you must stay here until she returns!"

"I can't. She can't handle her all alone."

"I'm sorry Princess, but I have to insist."

Twilight stood by the doorway, blocking my escape. She knows that that is a futile attempt. I guess she is loyal to her words. She never ceases to impress me. Maybe you DO make a fine ruler, Twilight.

"And I'm sorry about this Twilight. Forgive me."

"About what-"

I'm sorry Twilight. That spell might last until late tomorrow morning.

Although I'm physically handicapped, I can still fabricate ethereal wings. I may just be able to fly back to Canterlot.

Mother, Luna, Gaea, wait for me.

* * *

"Had enough yet, Gaea?"

"You... haven't won yet, Mother!"

"Then I'm going to give you one more chance. Surrender now, and I may let you keep your other legs."

"You think that cutting one is going to stop me? I think you're mistaken. As a Changeling, regeneration is second nature. See? New leg!"

"Please, Gaea. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I've had all those times to ponder on my actions too. And I realized that I was wrong to be jealous of you. Please, my daughter, surrender now."

"It's too late Mother. You could've apologized earlier. Now that I've claimed this throne, I have no need of you anymore, or any of your apologies."

"Please, I beg you."

"No Mother. Just... Just be gone. I- Ugh!"

"You should've accepted my apology, child! Didn't I teach not to let you defenses down?"

"YOU LIAR! I TRUSTED YOU TO LEAVE! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY MY TRUST!"

"Your trust is not worthy anymore. Not to me."

"Then I guess that you're not worthy enough to be my subject. You deserve to DIE!"

"Mother!"

"Luna, stay away- aaaahhhh!"

Oh no! I came here at the wrong time! Mother was blasted into the walls!

"MOTHER!"

"Hello, little sister. Care to join in on the kill?"

"You're sick, Gaea! How could you want to kill Mother?!"

"Don't ask me, ask her. She's the one who betrayed me."

"I heard your story, and I know exactly what your problem is. In fact, it's a problem we mares in the family have in common. By the looks of it, the answer is written all across your face!"

"I'm glad you're so perceptive. Now let me show you what Mother suggested as a solution to that."

Where did she go? She was there a second ago! Wait! I know what she's going-

"Nice try, Gaea! But that won't work on me again!"

Phew, that was close! She was aiming for my neck again!

"You learn very fast, little sister. I ought to make you my general. But sadly I know you'd plan a coup against me the minute you're in office!"

"I don't need to stage a coup. You're not worth an army because I can kill you easily enough!"

The realisation sunk in and automatically my right hoof found itself before my mouth. I didn't mean to say that! Honest!

"Well, well. Look at what we have here. Somepony finally decides to confess. Well sister, I hate to disappoint you-"

"You don't."

Aaahh! That was close!

"Silence! Unless you are a few thousands of years old, you have not a single chance of beating me! Let alone killing me. I, however-"

"Just shut up and DIE!"

I'm beginning to tire from hearing her. Just die already!

"And what do you think a tiny blade like that would do to me? Surely you have forgotten."

"You got lucky! I know I had you before!"

"No you didn't, and you never will."

She's too fast! I can't see her! Where did she-

"Goodbye, little sister."

"NO, CELESTI-"


	7. Chapter 7

I know that sometimes, dreams can be real.

I had experienced it once: I was flying in mid-air, then all of a sudden my wings disappeared. How could that happen? But it didn't matter at that moment, because all I knew was that I was falling really fast towards the ground. I panicked like there was no tomorrow. To think that the Regent of the Sun is coming to her ends in such a pitiful way was disturbing, to say the least. My magic has disappeared, just like my horn. I was an earth pony falling to her death.

And as expected, I did hit the ground with full force. And I also woke up from the dream, heavily aching from that fall. It felt so real, yet it was only a dream. I know one or two wingbones of mine are cracked, and I can still taste some blood that used to originate from somewhere inside my forehead in my mouth. The only conclusion I can come to is that dreams can sometimes become reality.

And I hope that I am dreaming... but that would make everything partially real, wouldn't it?

I wanted to think that the scene I just walked into was like a dream, too. It could be that the shouting followed by the... unexpected gush of blood was just like the dreams, and that when I open my eyes (which was shut the instant my face was hit by blood), this would just be less serious than I had seen it.

Well, my eyes are open now, and I still don't see a change.

L... Lu...

"Finally. That's one down. Two to go."

Luna...

"You... murdered... Luna..."

"Of course, she would do it to any of us anyway. You should have came here earlier. You missed all the fun."

"You..."

"Well what are you going to do about- Gaaaah!"

That was just a simple kick, but she went from the door to the throne.

"You will pay dearly for her death. Very dearly."

I just wanted to annihilate her. My skin is burning like a thousand Suns. Flames are dancing back and forth body. My breath is becoming fiery; the air emanating from my mouth turned into plasma-state. My eyes are flaming like a dangerous blaze. My mane has become a firestorm.

"Bring it o- GAAAAAHH!"

It wasn't hard. All I needed to do was blast her into the throne. She's trying to recover, but all she can muster was to weakly lift her head in order to face me, her form lying on the ground.

"Y-You... How dare you attack your sister-"

"SILENCE! I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!"

"Th-That'll make things easier for me. Take this!"

Weak pulses of beam emanated from her horn, but it was so slow, I didn't even think about dodging it. My hoof stopped it easily enough. Pathetic.

"Honestly, you have become weaker. Too weak to stop me... How could you, Gaea!?"

"..."

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME!? I L-"

"JUST DO IT!"

I blasted her. I aimed for the heart. There was an ear-piercing scream. She stopped moving.

Then she started twitching.

"Ughhh... what... happened... where am I?"

"Do you even think that you can fool me Gaea? You are much more pathetic than I thought!"

"Wha... what do you mean? Who are you?" she said. I sense a genuine fear. The deepest type. I love it.

"Now you don't remember me? What next? You don't remember who you are?!"

I didn't notice it before, but she is not a Changeling anymore. She's just... another alicorn.

"Please! Whoever you are, I mean you no harm!" she pleaded.

"NO, YOU WON'T FOOL ME! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, SHAPESHIFTER!"

It wasn't much effort. A single tail lash and her body is burning.

"AAARGGHHHH! AGH! AGGHHH! STOOPP!" she screamed her lungs out.

She's rolling on the floor. She could roll for all I care. Those flames aren't going to put themselves out unless I order them to.

"Scream all you want because no one will save you. Not even me."

"AGGGHHH! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Pathetic. Just pathetic.

"AND WHY DO I WANT TO HELP YOU! YOU MURDERER!"

"PLEASE! AGGHHH! IT HURTS!" she pleaded. She's... crying.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY GAEA! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"PLEEAASE! PLEAAAASE!"

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON! OR SO HELP ME, I'LL INCINERATE EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF YOU!"

"AAAG- IT HUUUUUUURTTSS! MAKE IT STOP! GAAAHH! MAKE IT STOP!"

I hate her, despise her. Every fiber of my body and every mana strand of my magic wants her out of my life. But that scream, that fear... It wasn't a fake. I could tell that there is distress within the voice. I could tell that it was as if a friend was calling out for help.

' In time, you will meet interesting friends and foes. '

A true, true friend... helps a friend in need.

' Do not take a friend for granted, until you test your friendship. '

I have my resolve. I will not-

' And do not the same to a foe, for he may be a closer friend than what you already perceive. '

' Do what your heart tells you to. '

Maybe Gaea will live for tonight. But I expect more from her tomorrow.

* * *

"Where is this place? Where am I?"

"You're in your room, Mother. I carried you away from the throne room. The nurses took care of you wounds."

"Thank you Celesti-"

"Mother, you haven't told me everything. You have been keeping secrets that I need to know. You've kept it from us longer than I knew. So I o... I want you to tell me everything, Mother. Every single thing you know. I deserve that much."

"..."

"Forget it. I'll wait till after your ceremony-"

"You know, it's funny how you never became like me, or Gaea, or even Luna. You really took on your father's traits. He was strong, but deep inside I know he is really just a gentle soul, yearning for protection. His heart was pure."

"What do you mean, Mother? Becoming like you?"

"I was born with a curse called the Dark Heart. It is a dormant disease that dwells in the hearts of war horses and becomes active when a certain negative feeling invades. It turns a pony into a sick monster, whatever it may be. I was cursed with the feelings of jealousy. It also explains why Luna was easily succumbing to it and why Gaea attacked you and your people. It was all jealousy. It was ego. And it runs in the family. I'm happy that it didn't run through you, though."

"..."

"There is no cure to it. It's eternal. To treat the disease, however, one must simply try to contemplate and come to terms with oneself about it. I was given the same treatment as Gaea and Luna when I was young. I was drowned until I came to my senses."

"Mothe-"

"But I was thankful for that, because I finally accepted my weaknesses and got over it. Well... I thought I had. Until Gaea got her cutie mark. I always wanted to rule Equestria after your Father, to feel what it's like to govern vast amount of lands. I guess it's normal for us warriors to feel that way. But I knew then that it was Gaea who should be the destined ruler of Equestria. Not me. So I did what was natural to me. I became jealous again."

"..."

"I never wanted your sister to become a tyrant, but I didn't want her to become independent either. So I tutored her on the ways of the Queen, hoping that she would listen to me as an adviser rather than act without me. But my jealousy had infected her and triggered her Dark Heart. Thus she became that thing. I did what I thought would work for me: I buried her in the ground, hoping that she would contemplate like I did. But I guess it didn't work. Somehow the curse grew stronger with each passing generation."

"..."

"I know this is all my fault. But believe me, I never taught Gaea to be a tyrant. I may be jealous, but my intentions are pure. She would've made a fine Queen, in my opinion."

"She's alive. She's in Luna's room. She should still be asleep. She has gone through a lot of things today. And about her Dark Heart, I think I've shattered it when I attacked her. She doesn't seem to recognize me anymore. It's like we've never met before."

"Celestia, I don't know what to say-"

"Don't say anything, Mother. Please... just... just..."

"Celestia, is everything alright?"

"..."

"Celesti-"

"NO! NOTHING IS ALRIGHT ANYMORE! I'VE LOST FATHER, AND NOW... AND NOW... I'VE LOST LUNA TOO! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR F-"

"I'm so sorry Celestia! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

I-I'm so angry at her! If she could be honest with us, this wouldn't have happened!

"I'm angry at you, Mother. I really am. And I don't know when I can forgive you for all the pain you've caused me. But you and Gaea are the only ones I have left. Let's just try to start again, alright? Move on from our past, and start a new book."

"Alright, Celestia, we'll start again. I won't fail you again."

We sat there, doing nothing for a good amount of time.

I think I know what I need to do. I'm going to end this once and for all.

"Mother, I know now how to set things right. But I ask you to trust my judgment. Can you do that?"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Trust me, Mother, just please."

"Al... Alright, I trust you, my daughter."

"This... will hurt a little."

"Wait! Wha-"

* * *

Gaea was sitting on the bed. She looks... lost.

"Are you alright, Gaea?"

"Please! Spare me! I-I didn't do anything wrong! Don't hurt me!"

"Calm down, Gaea, I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Your body's been healed faster than I expected. How do you feel?"

"I'm... I'm not sure... I feel weird. The last thing I remembered before waking up in this place was when I broke that... Wait! How long has it been!"

"It's been at least two thousand years, Gaea. You were gone that long."

"Wh-What? Two thousand years? Ohh... I think I'm going to be sick."

"Lie down, Gaea, go easy on yourself. Just relax."

"Thank you. Whoever you are."

"That's what sisters are for, aren't they?"

"You're my sister!?"

"Well, yes."

"I've always wanted a little sister! Oh... what's your name?"

"I'm Sol, also known as Princess Celestia, the Regent of the Sun."

"My sister is the Regent of the Sun? That's great!"

"Yeah... I guess."

"I guess you already know my name, but I'm Gaea, also known as Princess Terra."

"I'm delighted to meet you, Princess Terra."

"Please, just call me Gaea. No need for formalities."

"Alright, Big Sis."

"Yeah, I guess you can call me that as well, eheh."

"I'm guessing that you feel better now? Come, let us go."

"Where to, little sister?"

"Where else? We're going to have breakfast. It's morning, you know?"


	8. Chapter 8

Life in the castle will never be the same again.

I had lost more than I thought I would. But I sure did make a new friend in the process. I was thankful that I took Father's advice, because if I didn't, then I would surely have lost more than just him and Luna.

It still pains me that this mare besides me is the reason why she is no longer here. I will still lament Luna's loss, but I can't help the fact that I have to give my big sister a chance to prove herself.

Maybe I'll let her take care of me as her punishment. She deserves it.

"Sister, are you crying?" Gaea asked, almost catching me off guard. Almost.

"What? No! I just got something in my eye!"

"If it helps you, then I would like to apologize to you."

"Wh... What for?"

She hugged me.

"For being gone for such a long time that I couldn't take care of you all this while. I promise you, sister, that I will love you with all my heart."

I-I'm- Oh screw it! I'm crying!

"Th... Thank you, sister. I really appreciate that."

"Now come, my stomach is rebelling!"

We made our way into the dining hall. As I expected, Mother was already there. She was sitting there, staring at the steamed bread. Her eyes don't seem to falter when we enter. She looks lost too. Just like Gaea when she woke up this morning. But I know she's conscious about everything that has happened. Maybe it's just that she was lost at how to make it up to us.

"M-Mother! Y-You're here!?" Gaea exclaimed.

"Gaea!"

My sister rushed to Mother's hooves. She's begging for forgiveness.

"Mother, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break his leg! It was an accident, I swear! Please! Don't be mad at me!"

"Now, now, my daughter, it's alright. I forgive you. It's all in the past. It's all in the past."

"Oh, Mother I'm so sorry for having been gone for so long, I didn't know what happened. Sister told me I've been away for so long I-"

"It's okay now, no need to worry."

"Al-Alright Mother."

"I see that you've met your sister. She's gorgeous isn't she?"

"Mother, please."

"She is, Mother! She's the bestest pony sister I could ever want!"

What?

"Bestest is not even a word, Gaea."

"Well... I'll make it one!"

"Ughh, you're just like- well, almost."

I managed to whisper those last words. I wouldn't want to break it to Gaea now. Now's not the time to cry over spilled milk. Even if someone else spilled it.

"So... what are we going to have for breakfast?"

"Just the usual, Gaea, just the usual."

I noticed the kitchen door opening. I wasn't looking forward to this, knowing that we're having... steamed bread and hyacinth again.

"SURPRISE!"

WHAT! WHAT! HOW IN THE- JUST WHAT!

"LUNA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE-"

"Oh, don't be silly, like I would fall at the hands of a weakling like her." she said, pointing to a dumbfounded Gaea.

"BUT- JUST HOW!?"

"A doppelganger, Tia. Sheesh, I know I'm that important. I wouldn't let myself get taken out anyway. I still value my life, you know!"

"Don't you ever do that again! I-I thought I had-"

S-S-S-Stupid Luna! [smack]

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For playing with me, you prankster!"

"Hey! I saved your life back there, you know?!"

"Whatever! Just shut up, and come here and eat!"

Stupid Luna!

"Errr... I'm missing something, aren't I, Mother?"

"Yes you are. That dark alicorn is your youngest sister, Luna."

"I HAVE ANOTHER SISTER! THIS IS THE BESTEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

She was definitely fast. I didn't see her get off the chair, and she was already tackling Luna across the room.

"GAAAHHH! Sister, must you be so rough?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TWO LITTLE SISTERS! squee"

"You do know that you're at least a thousand years older than me right?"

"But I can't help it, it's so... so... so..."

"[squee]?"

"Yes, it's so [squee]!"

"I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine, you and I. My name is Selene, also known as Princess Luna, the Regent of the Moon."

"And I'm Gaea, also known as Princess Terra."

"Great, now that you two have known each other, and I have a feeling that I'm going to suffer for some time, can we have our breakfast?!"

"Of course, dear little Tia." Gaea sa-

"Ughhh, you picked that up from Lulu, didn't you?"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Serves you right."

"Gaga, she's bullying me!"

"WHAT! That is so low and immature of you Luna!"

"Don't worry about her, we'll deal with her after breakfast, littlest sister."

"I like the sound of that. And don't call me littlest sister."

"Mother, may I please ask for your protection? I have a feeling that I may be pranked to death by my own two sisters."

Mother chuckled.

I guess life in this castle will truly never be the same again. It isn't anymore.

It just got better.


	9. Author's Note

[AN]

Hello everyone, Kaiser Haz here, reporting for my very first fic.

It had to be FiM... my very first fic had to be about ponies.

But seriously, I didn't regret writing this one bit. I enjoyed the show, and I also enjoyed all the fan works. Your works.

I started writing this story around the end of last year, but I stopped for a while (writer's block and whatnot). But somehow I felt that I needed to submit this. Take it as a gift to the community that kept the fandom alive.

Although English is practically a mother tongue to me (I come from South East Asia), I know that there're lots of mistakes in there. Pardon my lackings.

I know that the story is rushed and that some characters like Galatea didn't have too much development (let alone a backstory), but yeah. I may tackle it in another story, perhaps. This originally was meant to be a five-part series where things end bad for Equestria, but I lost the idea a while ago and went for a different direction.

Nevertheless, I present to you my work. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to rate. Leave a comment if you want.

Kaiser Haz, signing out.


End file.
